Black Heaven
by Kevlar Spirit
Summary: Demons. One of the many things you'd never hear in a space station on another planet. Well, I'd like to add to that list after my-...our little escapade on that Venus base, that of course being angels. Ugh, this is why you should never tamper with teleportation. Have some patience and work on FTL drives, do not take the easy way out...
1. Nevada Address

**Nevada Address**

* * *

"Goddamnit!" I shouted to myself as I was running back to my squadmates who were fighting at a trench.

Once I made it close by, I waved to them so they could see me.

"BOOM!" A big ass explosion went off right in that fucking trench!

"FUUUUUCCCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I witness their body parts coming back down...Great, just had to happen right after sabotaging an outpost. I quickly ran as fast as I could in the middle of a fucking battlefield to another trench, picking off any of those secessionist pricks along the way, along with goddamn explosions going off everywhere I was going...Just my average sunny afternoon.

Well, if you're curious or not the "get bloodthirsty first, ask for details later" type, Me, my squad, and other squads were in Nevada trying to liberate one of their outposts in the middle of the fucking desert as if there was _anything_ of importance there. If you wanna get into more detail, there were several secessionist groups in several parts of America. We didn't take kindly to their presence. In Nevada, there were these guys called the "Paradise Desertia" who, like I said, wanted to secede from the United States...We were in the middle of a second Civil War's what I'm telling you!

After some zig-zagging through the shell-ridden sand, I eventually saw a surviving group of soldiers on my side trying to defend the trench they were in.

"Hey!" I waved to the group with my rifle-free hand.

"We see ya!" One of them saw me and waved back, "Get yer ass over here!"

I sprinted over to the trench and jumped straight into it. Man, was that an adrenaline rush. Like I said...average afternoon.

"Ugh! *Breath* *Breath*...Corporal Michael Holland, Lincoln Company!" I introduced myself to the squad as I sat down trying to take a fucking breath.

I looked up to see one of the guys offer me his hand. I grabbed it and got back up.

"Private West, sir!" He introduced himself.

I ran up to the edge and started picking off guys that were coming our way. In the middle of artillery? They got nerve, I'll give'em that.

"Shit!" I overheard one of the other guys shout.

"What?" West asked from behind me.

"We still gotta plant the charges!" He told the others.

"Don't you worry about that!" I eased him as I was still aiming down the ACOG of my rifle. "I already planted the charges! They should go off any-"

"BOOM! BOOM!" And they went off right when I was talking. I quickly took cover so that the shrapnel wouldn't fly over and pierce my eye.

"...Moment..." I briefly put my head up to see the explosive aftermath and well, they were gone at least.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHWHOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!" A noise was going off from the sky. When I looked up, I saw one of our ships, which I could tell thanks to the big ass American Flag on it, hover above us and it was armed to the teeth.

"RATATATATATATATAT!" It's weapons fired at our enemies on the ground. Man was it a spectacular sight. That battlefield lit up like the Fourth Of fucking July!

"Finally." I simply reacted as I gazed at the fireworks.

After the clean up, the ship descended down in front of us. It's door opened and along poured out of it was our backup. And brother, I was done by the time they came. I just saw all my friends blow up at once!

"Where's the rest of your squad, Holland?" West asked me as we walked our way to the ship.

"Everywhere." I answered.

"Oh...shit, sorry. What are you gonna do now?"

"I got no fuckin clue..."

"Hm. Well, they are always looking for some extra guns."

"Really?" He sparked my curiousity, "Who?..."


	2. Help Wanted?

**Hey everyone, Kevlar Spirit here. Sorry it took so long to post the 2nd chapter, been very focused on my other fanfics. Anyway, here you go!**

 **Help Wanted?...**

* * *

"The UAC?" I questioned West while in the ship on who would offer me a job.

"Mmhm." One of the other guys in the squad confirmed.

"Huh. I heard of'em." I said to him. "They sound real fucking nasty, judging by all the little "events" on Mars and our planet."

"Yeah, I know." West agreed. "But they say the pay's good!"

"Well, the pay may be good but do you really trust that damn company?" I asked him. I mean c'mon! What soldier in their right mind would put their full trust into some conglomerate who's only interested in money? I sure as shit wouldn't but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do.

"What's the matter? Socialist?" He had the nerve to ask me!

"Fuck. You. You know what I mean."

"Alright fine. I'll admit, they made some fuck-ups over the years." Another guy confessed. "But at least we still get to sit on our asses and get rich!"

"What am I, a fuckin mercenary!?" I got kinda pissed off when he mentioned money. "I don't even know you guys!"

"Fair enough." West agreed. "I'm West. That there's Jack"

"Hey." I looked to my left to see a guy with a cyan marking of some sort on his left cheek. I wasn't sure what it meant at the time, all I could guess was that it meant something cultural.

"I'm Fitz!" The soldier sitting across from me introduced himself. There was nothing special about him. Well, except the big ass scar going diagonally across his face. My assumption was that it was a knife wound he got from combat.

"You?" I looked over to the guy next to West to see a dude in glasses.

"Oh uh, I'm Dex." He said in a very socially awkward manner, guessed he was "that" kind of guy. The type that spent more time on computers than he did with friends. Ah, technology, bringin us one step together...NOT!

"Nice to meet you all." I casully greeted.

And with that, we eventually made it back to a nearby skyship base where we all got patched up ready to get back to the fight. Of course the exception being us. Plus since I was gonna leave right when we were in the middle of a second Civil War. You can say my commander wasn't happy.

"What in the damn fuck do you mean you're leaving!?" My C.O. Casey was angry to hear this. "There's a war going on and you're ditching!?"

"I mean, I'm leaving this gig to go be in another gig!" I told him.

"You don't even wanna avenge your friends that died in the battlefield!?"

"Trust me, I'd like to, but I don't wanna get stupid and get my head blown off because I wanted revenge!" I explained. Sometimes getting vengeance isn't the brightest idea. You'd be wise to remember that.

"Well-..." He sighed. "Fine...I'll let the others know. It's just that I don't trust the UAC, that's all."

"Neither do I, sir." I calmly responded as I turned and walked away.

After having to tell my C.O. the unfortunate news, I ran to to my new friends who were waiting by the ship port with their stuff and still in their gear like me ready to get transported off-planet. When I came to the port, the place was massive, troop transport and cargo ships were coming and going through the big shining pentagonic sky opening in front of me. It was still beautiful as flowers to me despite the fact I had to enjoy it in a military carrier.

"Hey!" West greeted me while he was waiting with the others. "Did ya tell him?"

"Yup." I hastily answered. "He knows. He wasn't happy..."

"Why not? He hates the UAC too?" He stupidly asked. C'mon! That bastard should've known even before that they're fucking shady ass weirdos!

"Yes!" I felt the need to answer, even though I really didn't want to! "He hates them too!"

"But they make good money!" He reacted.

West's comment made Jack chuckle a bit, but Fitz, Dex, and I weren't laughing. "Dumbass!"

During our conversation, I looked over to see that there was a black ship park nearby us. We immediately knew it was for us thanks to the UAC logo on it's sides.

"Well there's our ride." Jack remarked as we saw the ship's side doors open.

Once we saw the doors slide up open, there was a man in small black combat gear walk out of the door and meet the other guy guarding the port, Anders was his name. My guess was he was just a small escort guard protecting the crew inside. We all decided to head over to where the guy was to hitch our ride.

"Look sir, do you know these men!?" He was arguing with Anders, showing him what were apparently pictures of West, Jack, Dex, and Fitz. "We were sent to pick these guys up!"

"Hey, do you even have permission to come here?" Anders asked, dodging the dude's question. "I was never told you were gonna come here!"

"I DID tell you guys I was coming here! I told you yesterday!"

"Really? I never heard." Okay, that didn't sound like that conversation was going anywhere.

"C;mon!" The guy was starting to get frustrated, couldn't blame him, "I came here all the way from-"

"Hey!" We quickly ran to the two. "He's right! He's here for us!"

"Really Holland? You're gonna leave at a time like this?" Anders questioned. God, I couldn't stand all the gung-ho assholes in that place.

"Unlike you, I don't wanna die like the rest of my squad!" I reacted.

"But the UAC are corporate assholes!" He reminded me, even though I fucking knew, "No offense, sir." He said to the UAC guard guy.

"*Sigh*...non taken."

"So you're the guys the UAC hired?" The UAC guy asked. "I thought there was only four of you."

"We found a stray!" Jack stepped in for me. "Surely your guys are desperate for fresh blood in your little base?"

"Ugh, fine! We'll take who we can!" Well, what Jack said worked, yay? "Good, you got yer stuff, now let's go!"

"*Sigh*..." We all grabbed our bags and made our way to the ship, ready to emrbrace our new lives with the UAC. "Alright, let's do this..."


End file.
